


Back And Forth - Only Uphill?

by fluidadoration



Series: Young Kings - Stray Kids AUs [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chan is A Mom, Chan's A+ Parenting, Don't Judge Me, Everyone Is Gay, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Felix deals with some serious thirst, Geeks, Hipsters, Jeongin is sassy, Lots of comic books, M/M, Minhoe, Mutual Pining, Not My Fault, Or Is It?, Self-Indulgent, Shyness, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Sexual Tension, nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluidadoration/pseuds/fluidadoration
Summary: ‘Back and forth – Only uphill?' is a tale filled with hormone-driven teenagers, the nerd and the gorgeous boy, the hot boy’s best friend who is also, by sheer chance, incredibly good-looking, the nerd’s crazy pervert brother and his fangirling (not biological) mother, a comic bookshop and its usual habitant and a school with its wide variety of possible events or the one in which Felix is just a failure at life and Changbin gladly picks up the pieces of Felix’s broken manliness.Alternatively,  Felix isn't looking where he's going and stumbles right into Changbin's unwelcoming arms.





	Back And Forth - Only Uphill?

I'm rewriting this word vomit! *terminater voice* I'll be back!


End file.
